


[KuroTsuki Fest Week 2017] Traces

by Heartythrills



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, KuroTsuki Week, KuroTsuki Week 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartythrills/pseuds/Heartythrills
Summary: Kuroo’s disappeared for a little over a week now, and suddenly a 4 year old who looks like him appears before Tsukishima’s apartment.





	[KuroTsuki Fest Week 2017] Traces

**Author's Note:**

> For my KuroTsuki Festival Week 2017. Prompt: Age
> 
> Please pronounce 'Chukki' like you would 'Tsukki'

Tsukishima returned from work to find a little boy, about 4 – 5 years old, by his apartment. The long black fringes covering one side of his eye reminded Tsukishima of Kuroo. So did the honey-gleam of his eyes. And even his carefree smile.

“Kuroo?”

“Tetsurou!” The little boy corrected enthusiastically as his tiny fists rose up. He was wearing a sweater, shorts, and sneakers and had a small backpack as though he came back from school. There were light dirt stains all over from probably playing in the playground.

Tsukishima squatted to level himself to the boy. “Tetsurou, why are you here? Where are your parents?”

Tetsurou hugged Tsukishima and exclaimed, “Home!”

Tsukishima was at a loss when the boy refused to let go and took him inside for dinner.

Tsukishima had a one-room apartment where Kuroo had slept over a few times before he disappeared a little over a week ago. Kuroo came by Tsukishima apartment often because he worked close by. They would go drinking some times, and maybe kissed a little too much upon return, touched a little too much, but never went far enough. He and Kuroo weren’t in a relationship or anything. He wished they were. Maybe then, Kuroo wouldn’t have disappeared. And why would Tsukishima use the word ‘disappear’? Because Kuroo’s phone was disconnected, no one knew of his whereabouts, and he stopped showing up to Tsukishima’s place.

“Chukki!” Tetsurou called, pulling at Tsukishima’s hand. “I’m hungry!”

“Alright, alright.”

Tsukishima helped Tetsurou out of his sweater, took off his shoes and backpack, and wiped the dirt from his face. He really looked like Kuroo, Tsukishima thought. He even has the same mole on his ear.

“Tickles,” Tetsurou giggled, squirming when Tsukishima brushed his hair to touch the mole.

Tsukishima touched the other ear as well, causing Tetsurou to cover both ears.

“You’re so cute,” Tsukishima laughed, lightly pinching Tetsurou’s nose before heading toward the kitchen, holding the little hand that reached for his. “Tetsurou, what do you want to eat?”

“Fish!”

Well, of course, Tsukishima thought, that was also Kuroo’s favorite. What else did this child have similar, no, the same as Kuroo? Not to mention, they have the same name. If he didn’t believe in the supernatural before, he felt he would very soon.

Tetsurou released Tsukishima’s hand to wait by the chair Kuroo usually sat in. How often did Kuroo sit there? When did Kuroo start sitting there? How did he even meet Kuroo? Tsukishima couldn’t really remember. Before he realized it, he was used to seeing Kuroo there.

“Chukki!”

Tetsurou even called Tsukishima in the same way as Kuroo did. “Yes, Tetsurou?”

Tsukishima helped Tetsurou onto the chair, brushing his hair from his eye. “Be careful, okay?”

Upon the little boy’s nod, Tsukishima began preparing dinner. Kuroo liked his fish seasoned a certain way, liked them cut a certain way, liked them made a certain way. Those certain ways were taught to Tsukishima in that kitchen almost a year ago. It was Kuroo’s second visit to his apartment. He was crashing Tsukishima’s place for the night since he needed to leave early for work the next day. As Tsukishima prepared the fish, he stood up from his chair and stood behind him. Kuroo’s hands were warm when he guided Tsukishima’s hand to the proper sections the fish should be cut. It hadn’t even been a year, yet it had already been almost a year. In the same way, it had only been a week, yet it had already been a week since Kuroo disappeared.

“The water’s boiling,” Tetsurou announced.

Tsukishima sniffed and he wiped his eyes before he turned off the stove. The onions were too strong.

“Where’s your home, Tetsurou?” Tsukishima asked, distracting himself from thinking about Kuroo.

“Here.”

“Oh, is it?” Tsukishima chuckled. “Then, where is your plate?”

Tetsurou thought about it for a bit and pointed to the red plate Tsukishima hadn’t put away since Kuroo last ate there.

“Tetsurou, that was…Kuroo’s plate…”

“Tetsurou’s plate!” Tetsurou insisted.

Tsukishima placed a small portion in the red plate that he was so used to filling up and set it in front of Tetsurou. “Here you go.”

Tsukishima waited for Tetsurou to eat, but the boy didn’t. Instead, he was gazing back at Tsukishima. Something stirred in Tsukishima’s heart and his chest tightened. He didn’t want to think what he thought, but the thought demanded to be felt, it demanded to be acknowledged.

“You don’t want to eat?” Tsukishima asked, hoping the response wouldn’t be the same.

But it was.

“Chukki eat first.”

Tsukishima’s hand trembled as he tried for that first bite, tried for that calm heart, tried for that strength to not cry. He tried.

“Why are you crying, Chukki?” Tetsurou asked, his voice concerned and confused as he extended his little hands toward Tsukishima. Extended his hands that couldn’t reach because he wasn’t Kuroo. He was Tetsurou. “Chukki?”

When Tsukishima didn’t answer, Tetsurou’s tiny hands pulled back and a loud thud pulled Tsukishima out of his seat when he realized Tetsurou had stumbled out of his chair and fell to the floor. Tsukishima took the crying Tetsurou into his arms, checking for any injuries before embracing that tiny, fragile body to calm him down.

“I’m sorry, Tetsurou,” Tsukishima whispered. “I’m sorry Kuroo…”

The boy cried for a while. Maybe he was crying because of the physical pain of falling. Tsukishima was starting to believe that he was crying because of his helplessness…if he was truly Kuroo.

“It’s okay, Tetsurou,” Tsukishima crooned, lifting and carrying him to the bedroom. “Let’s go wash all that pain away.”  
Tetsurou sat quietly on the bed while Tsukishima looked through his close for clothes small enough for him to wear for the night. He didn’t have anything so he settled for his smallest t-shirt and boxers.

“Ready for bath?” Tsukishima asked and took Tetsurou’s hand as they head to the bathroom.

Tsukishima made a bubble bath for Tetsurou, which only mildly excited the little boy. He helped Tetsurou undress and into the tub.

“Better?” Tsukishima asked when he noticed Tetsurou smiling a little while playing in the water.

“Yeah,” Tetsurou nodded. “Chukki come too.”

“No, I’ll bath later,” Tsukishima responded, kneeling down to brush the hair from Tetsurou’s face, stroking his cheeks.

“Aww, why?” Tetsurou asked, holding Tsukishima’s hand on his face.

“Why not?” Tsukishima propped his elbows on the bathtub. “If I come, you won’t have any space in there.”

“I don’t mind,” Tetsurou responded, shaking his head. “I like Chukki.”

Tsukishima smiled. “I like you too, Tetsurou.”

“So you’ll come?”

“No. It’s time for you to get out though,” Tsukishima said and reached for the boy playfully. It was a good thing Tetsurou wasn’t injured. It was a good thing he seemed to have forgotten about the pain.

After putting clothes on Tetsurou and drying his hair, Tsukishima went to take a bath. He left the door slightly opened in case Tetsurou needed him.

Kuroo had walked in on Tsukishima showering once before. Maybe that was how the touching all really started. Kuroo’s hot gaze made Tsukishima’s body responded as though he’d touch him. The hot gaze came with hot hands, hot lips, hot touches. In the bathtub, under the hot running water Kuroo’s hands followed the contours of Tsukishima’s body, mapping him with his curious hands. Curious hands that weren’t enough. Curious hands that kept Tsukishima’s from removing the drenched clothes off of Kuroo. And so he bit down on that shirt, and he rubbed against those shorts, and he lost himself into Kuroo.

“Chukki…”  
Tsukishima felt Tetsurou’s small hands on his shoulder and he opened his eyes.

“Go to sleep?”

It was already midnight. Tetsurou was rubbing his eyes, trying not to fall asleep. He probably couldn’t sleep. Tsukishima ruffled the little boy’s hair.

“Ok, I’m getting out now. Go wait by the bed.”

Tetsurou was still standing at the foot of the bed when Tsukishima got out, playing with his excessively huge clothes. Tsukishima fixed Tetsurou into bed, pulling Tetsurou close to him as he was afraid the boy would fall again. Tetsurou grabbed Tsukishima’s hand and whispered, “Good night kiss?”

Tsukishima turned off the light after pecking the forehead of the boy. It was the first time someone else was sleeping with him. Kuroo had always slept on the couch. Even in dreams he wouldn’t step inside Tsukishima’s bedroom.

Except that night.

Maybe because Tetsurou’s presence was flooding Tsukishima with memories of Kuroo and he missed him too much. Tsukishima dreamt that Kuroo came back. Dressed in the same clothes Tetsurou wore, Kuroo crawled into bed with Tsukishima. The shirt hugged Kuroo’s body in a way Tsukishima wanted to, tight and snug. Tsukishima’s stomach fluttered at the creak of the bed that sounded too real he couldn’t be sure this was a dream. Like hell he’d care if it were a dream. He hadn’t tasted Kuroo’s kisses for while now, and his whole body craved it. Tsukishima sat in bed and extended his arms. Kuroo’s hands were gentle were they ran up Tsukishima’s back and held him. Kuroo’s lips found his, sealed them with kisses before there were any chances for words. Just kisses and tears.

“I miss you, Kuroo” were the only words Tsukishima managed to utter before he woke up.

Tetsurou was rolled up against Tsukishima sleeping soundly. Tsukishima kissed his forehead and stroked his ears, lightly touching the mole.

“Good morning,” Tsukishima chuckled when the boy opened his eyes, smiling and squirming from the tickling touches.

“Morning,” Tetsurou greeted shyly, fidgeting with his fingers. “Chukki…”

“Yeah?”

“Come closer,” he whispered.

When Tsukishima moved closer, Tetsurou quickly pecked his lips on Tsukishima’s cheeks and covered his face in embarrassment. “Good morning.”

Tsukishima’s heart squirmed. How could this child be so cute? He pulled Tetsurou into a hug, playfully kissing his cheeks.

“Time to get up. We have to go buy clothes for you, Tetsurou.”

After they got up, Tsukishima made breakfast and ate in the living room instead. They headed out to a store nearby for clothes, walking hand in hand. On their way back, they stopped by the market for groceries.

“Chukki, for you!” Tetsurou exclaimed, pointing at the strawberries from the cart.

“I love strawberries!” Tsukishima stopped the cart and picked out a box of strawberries. “How did you know?”

Tetsurou just smiled. That same smile Kuroo makes when he doesn’t have an answer, or can’t give an answer. Maybe Tetsurou didn’t know. Maybe he couldn’t say. Because if Tsukishima thought about it, how did Tetsurou know to call Tsukishima ‘Tsukki’? He never once mentioned his name, but had responded without thinking because Yamaguchi, Bokuto, and Kuroo always called him by that name. How did Tetsurou get to his apartment? Did Kuroo really turn into a child?

“Tetsurou…where were you before you came…home yesterday?” Tsukishima asked when they left the market.

“Playground,” Tetsurou said cheerfully, pointing in the direction of the park Kuroo sometimes went to have walks.

“Want to take me there?”

Tetsurou nodded and pulled Tsukishima along to the park. They came to a stop by the swings.

“I was playing here,” Tetsurou informed before climbing onto the swing. Tsukishima placed his grocery bags down and gently pushed the swing for the boy.

“Why were you here?”

“I love swings.”

The words echoed in Tsukishima’s heart. Those were the words that came out of Kuroo’s mouth when Tsukishima first encountered him here, by the swings, almost two years ago. _For a few seconds, it makes you feel like you’re flying._

Tsukishima stopped pushing to go stand in front of Tetsurou. “Do you love anything else, Tetsurou?”

“Fish, and…” The boy stopped swinging and cast his eyes to his feet.

“And?”

Tetsurou peered up to Tsukishima. “Can you love people too?”

“Of course, you can.”

“Do you have a person you love?”

“I do.” Tsukishima walked closer to Tetsurou now that the swing came to a full stop.

“Is it Kuroo?”

“Yes, it’s Kuroo. I love Kuroo.”

“Did you tell him?” Tetsurou asked, reaching for Tsukishima’s hand. Tsukishima helped the boy off the swing, holding his hand.

“No…I didn’t know I love him.” Tsukishima grabbed their bags and piggybacked Tetsurou.

“How do you know now?” The words were soft in Tsukishima’s ears. He glanced up to the red sky.

“Because I miss him.” Tsukishima said, feeling the tug in his heart. “My heart hurts when I don’t see him. And I think about him all the time.”

“Then I love you too, Chukki,” Tetsurou declared, shifting a bit to try and look at Tsukishima. “Do you…love me too?”

“Yeah, I do. I love you too, Tetsurou.”

When they got home, Tsukishima prepared dinner, had them eat in the living room before taking a bath. This time, Tsukishima joined Tetsurou in the tub, scrubbing him more thoroughly, and playing with him until he was worn out.

“Good night, Chukki,” Tetsurou whispered and kissed Tsukishima’s cheeks.

“Good night, Tetsurou…” Tsukishima smiled, pressing his lips to the boy’s forehead. “I love you.”

Maybe that was what broke the spell.

Kuroo came into Tsukishima’s dream again. His scent brought tears to Tsukishima’s eyes. How could his dreams be so cruel? Recreating a Kuroo so exact only in his dreams. Kuroo’s kisses were gentle, pressing his lips on Tsukishima’s forehead, his eyelids, his nose, and his lips. Kuroo kissed Tsukishima closed mouth, his hands trembling until Tsukishima held onto his hands and eased his tongue in Kuroo’s mouth. He could feel the tears wet against his cheeks, and the words came out.

“I love you, Kuroo.” He kissed him deeper. “I love you, Tetsurou Kuroo.”

Tsukishima groaned when the sunlight hit him. His head was hurting from crying. And his body was hurting from…wait, he didn’t do anything that would make his body hurt. Well, except with Kuroo…but, but that was just his dream. That was a dream, right? Tsukishima ran his hand across his chest and realized he wasn’t wearing his shirt from last night. In search of his shirt, he squinted his eyes open, feeling around mattress when his hand ran across hands that were too big to be Tetsurou’s. The contact with the hands made it hard to breathe. They were built, strong, comforting, familiar hands.

“Kuroo?” Tsukishima whispered, poking the sleeping face of the person next to him who looked identical to Kuroo.

“What?” the man mumbled.

“Wait, Kuroo, is that you?”

The man opened his eyes and gazed at Tsukishima. In an instant, Tsukishima was in his arms. “Tsukki, I’m back.”

“Welcome back, Kuroo.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually supposed to be a light-hearted story, but my sister was listening to a depressing song...


End file.
